


Overtly Understated (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can have a change of heart. Jounouchi/Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtly Understated (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'crush' with a bonus of 'change'.

It had taken him two years to realize that he had a crush on Kaiba. He didn't know when, exactly, he'd changed his opinion, but lately, he'd found himself thinking of the aloof brunet as less of an asshole. This bothered Jounouchi. Not because he hated the idea, but because he was pretty sure the whole thing was one-sided. After all, he'd spent the last couple of months trying to subtly make his feelings known, and nothing really seemed to have changed. Kaiba still ignored him for the most part, once in a while tossing out some scathing barb, as if to remind Jounouchi he was still around.

Subtle wasn't working, and given that the school year would be ending in a couple of weeks, Jounouchi was getting desperate and willing to try a more direct approach. He figured the worst that could happen would be public humiliation, or an ass-kicking, or both. And since he was no stranger to those things, he didn't really see it as too much of a negative consequence. So the next morning, before classes began, he marched up to Seto and pulled him down for a quick, hard kiss.

Before he could pull away, Seto had grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and had rather forcefully slammed him up against the row of lockers next to him. Intense blue eyes glared frostily at the blond, the corners of his mouth curved down in the beginnings of a scowl. "What the hell was that?"

Jounouchi squirmed futilely, his hands coming up to try to pry the brunet's off of him. Avoiding the piercing gaze, he shrugged. "Just a kiss."

"Why?"

Jounouchi shrugged again. "Dunno. Maybe I changed my mind about you, okay?"

"Idiot." Seto's mouth slowly curved upward into a smirk. "Took you long enough."


End file.
